PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The state of Pennsylvania has a strong and thriving Agricultural Network of Farmers, which is unique to the state. We do have larger farms but we also have a quantity of a patchwork of smaller farms with a significant total yield. Included in these numbers are Amish and Mennonite farmers, which adds a unique level of complexity to education and regulation. These are food producers that have not had the mandatory oversight previously. The Pennsylvania Department of Agriculture (PDA) Bureau of Food Safety has a proven record of Outreach Programs which has helped them enhance Farm Food Safety. We also have extensive regulatory experience. We are applying for Competition A & B to be able to complete the education , training, audits and finally the regulation of the produce farmers that fall under the Produce Safety rule in Pennsylvania.